LithuaniaxReader Escape
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Toris has escaped but you end up taking the punishment for it. Someone has to come save you


I whimpered slightly, biting my lip so hard it drew blood. I could feel the blood flowing from the multiple wounds on my back. I could practically see the dark bruises forming and spreading across the expanse of ragged flesh. I curled my fingers into my hand, cutting crescent happed patterns into the sweating palms. The small pain was nothing compared to what I'd endured in the last hour. I was trembling all over and trying not to make a sound.

"Did you say something?" Ivan asked, dragging his long, metal pipe along the cold, stone floor. I bit my tongue and shook my head. Don't provoke Russia; it only ends up with more than you can take. "I didn't think so." He sent a swift kick to my side and I dropped. My thin arms gave out and I landed on my face, I heard him chuckle darkly and lean down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You miss him da? Then perhaps taking his punishment will remind you that you should not have let him leave," he growled, biting my ear viciously. I turned my head so that I could look him in the eye, a frown set deep on my lips.

"I'd rather take this a thousand times over than have you lay another finger on him," I managed to spit out. Not my best idea, but I hated it when he brought him into this. I knew I would regret my outburst however, as his violet eyes flared dangerously

"Oh really?" he said, mocking innocence. He immediately pressed one of his large hands onto my back, making the gashes spurt blood and the nerves scream in agony. I stifled a screech, biting my arm to keep from making too much noise. He removed his hand and lifted my chin with his bloody fingers and grinned. "No more back talk, da?" he told me, releasing my face and ruffling my hair.

I sighed quietly with short lived relief through my tears at the sound of the Russian's fading footsteps. I flinched at the sound of the door slamming and then collapsed entirely. I sobbed on the ground, lying half-naked on the freezing concrete. My back felt like it was on fire. The two opposites were starting to make me dizzy and put my heart in a frenzy. I could feel each individual gouge searing with pain as my malnourished form shook with sobs.

"_-_." I barely heard the whisper over my own whimpers and gasps of pain. I turned my head just the slightest bit and was met with two dark grayish blue eyes. "We need to get you out of here," Estonia said softly. I sniffled and nodded my head.

"O-okay," I muttered, lifting a tired hand to wipe my eyes. I carefully lifted myself onto my knees, hissing in pain at every movement. Eduard handed me my shirt, but instead of enduring the pain of pulling it on, I simply held it against my chest to cover myself.

"Can you walk?" the Estonia asked, grasping my arms firmly but gently in his hands as helped me to my feet.

"I-I think so," I replied. Eduard helped me out of the room and down the hall with much stumbling and near black outs. We finally reached Lithuania's old room; my current living space. It hurt every day that Toris was gone. I'd loved him so much, but he'd had to get out of this hell. I'd begged him to go and told him that I'd be fine. I couldn't stand to see the man I loved in so much pain anymore. It was worth helping him escape Ivan's grip, even if it meant losing the love of my life.

"Oh _! You poor dear," I looked up through half lidded eyes and saw Ms. Ukraine looking at me with teary eyes. I gave a weak smile and tried to walk forward, but ended up slumping to the floor. "_!" She rushed forward and grabbed my shoulders to keep me from landing on the floor. I cried out in pain and let a few tears slide from my eyes as her fingers brushed along the lacerations crisscrossing along my back.

"Watch her back Ms. Ukraine. Ivan beat her rather harshly this time," Eduard informed her. They helped me to the small bed in the room, having to half drag me. I listened as Estonia told little Latvia to go find some place to hide for a little while so they could tend to my wounds.

My breathing started to pick up as I thought about what was coming next. I'd had to do it to Toris many times before he left. If the wounds weren't thoroughly cleaned out they could get infected and that wasn't good, especially living here. The quickest way to disinfect the wound in this house was alcohol. My head shot up as Ms. Ukraine walked back to me with a bottle of vodka. My breath hitched at the thought of having that stuff poured on my back.

"This is going to sting dear," the busty woman informed me. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Estonia, get her something to bite down on," she told the Baltic. He rushed off but returned quickly with a rag.

"Here _, bite down on this," Eduard instructed gently. I opened my mouth and accepted the mostly clean cloth. "Lay down, you know that's easier." I choked back a sob but laid down on my stomach. I pressed my face into a pillow, breathing in deeply. It still smelled like Toris, after all this time. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth down on the rag, waiting for the inevitable.

Fire. It felt like liquid fire was being poured down my back and into the gashes. It seared everything it came into contact with. I screamed in anguish. I buried my face into the crisp, white pillow and wailed. I'd been cleaning Toris' back up until he left and the only reaction the Baltic gave was the stiffening of his muscles and a sharp intake of breath. How did he do this without making any sound?

If felt like I laid there forever, howling and weeping as I let the vodka cleanse the bloody mess that was my back. I could feel darkness starting to take me before I finally gave in and fell gratefully into unconsciousness.

"She can't stay here! You saw her back and that's almost worse than what he's done to me!" _Mmm, that voice. That voice sounds _so _familiar._

"I understand that, but if she goes, Latvia goes. I'm not going to leave him here," another voice answered in an angry whisper. _That… that was Estonia._

"And leave you here alone?! Are you crazy?!" I definitely knew that voice.

"We can't just all leave!" Estonia tried to counter. I let my eyes flutter open to reveal two men standing in front of me.

"Why not? Let's just all pack up and go. I doubt Feliks would mind until you got your footing again," the other man replied. That sounded so much like Lithuania.

"He'd kill us if he ever caught us and _'s in no condition to move right now." The blurry image finally cleared and my breath caught in my throat. It was Toris. He was standing in front of me, gesturing animatedly to his fellow Baltic. I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"Tor…" I tried to choke out his name through my dry throat. I ached and hurt all over. I tried turning but groaned in pain. The brunettes head whipped around and suddenly he was kneeling beside me.

"_," he murmured, pushing hair out of my eyes. I felt tears trace their way down my cheeks. "_ what's wrong?" I started gulping for air as worry and fear clutched painfully at my heart.

"W-what are you doing here? What if h-he catches you?" I asked, reaching out to him. He brown hair was wavy and framed his handsome face. His dark blue eyes shined with concern and unshed tears. He was still the same old Toris.

"I don't care anymore. All that matters is that I have to get you out of here," he said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I looked past him at Eduard, who stood there somewhat awkwardly.

"B-but… what about the others?" I questioned. I couldn't leave the other two boys behind. Toris grabbed my hand and held it like it was his lifeline.

"We're going to get them out too, but if we're going to go, we need to go now," he told me hurriedly. I was speechless for a moment, but I nodded my head in agreement. He sighed in relief and turned back to Eduard. "Go find Raivis. We're leaving. All of us." He turned back to me and cupped my cheek with his large, calloused hand.

"T-Toris. I… I'm sorry," I blubbered, starting to cry softly. He leaned forward so his forehead was pressed against my own.

"Shh _. There's nothing for you to be sorry about," he murmured soothingly. "Everything is going to be just fine, I promise." He closed the few inches between us and kissed me softly. It felt so good after being so long without him. I sighed shakily against the kiss and nodded as he pulled away.

"Good, now let's get you up." He helped me sit up with many grunts of pain and much patience on the Lithuanian's part. My back was stiff and hurting from the brutal beating I'd taken and the bandages made it hard to move. I could feel a few of the wounds starting to bleed as I sat up. I realized as I was sitting up that I was wearing a thin nightgown that Ms. Ukraine must've put on me.

"T-Toris… just in case," I started, looking down at me shaking fingers. He reached up and lifted my chin carefully.

"Yes?" I looked at him, trembling from so many emotions flurrying through my tired head and the aching in my back. I took a deep breath and said, "I love you." A small smile lit up the young man's face.

"Aš tave myliu taip pat meldžiamasis," **(I love you too my dear)** he murmured in his native tongue. I gave a weak grin and he kissed my temple. "Come on, let's get out of here." I nodded and Toris helped me to my feet. I looked up as the door creaked open, my heart pounding in fright. I calmed as I saw two bluish violet eyes watching us.

"T-Toris," the young Latvian whispered tearfully. Lithuania gave a small grin and squatted down, holding his arms out for the boy.

"Come here Raivis," he said softly. The young teenager came running into Toris' awaiting arms, crying softly. "Shh Raivis, it's okay now. We're gonna get out of here," he murmured into the nation's ear. Latvia nodded and pulled away, wiping at his eyes and nose.

"Toris, how are we going to get out of here?" I rasped, trying to wet my parched throat. He turned towards me and grabbed my hand again.

"You didn't think I'd involve a good escape plan with Feliks did you?" he asked, almost teasingly. I was so surprised at the change in the Lithuanian. He was normally so shy and quiet. He was still gentle and still soft spoken, but he wasn't stuttering over himself and he didn't seem so down. Freedom had done him some good. " I promise _. I'm going to get you out."

"I know Toris," I mumbled, a few tears leaking out of my eyes. He held onto one of my hands as Latvia held onto the other. Estonia walked in quietly and looked at us over his glasses.

"Poland is here. We have to hurry if we're going to make it out," he informed us. Toris nodded and helped me out of the bedroom. It was a long, laborious trek through the labyrinth of halls before we finally made it to the back door.

"It like, took you long enough," Feliks said, flipping a few strands of platinum blonde hair out of his face. He walked over and took Raivis' spot by my side. "We're like, gonna get you outta here," he told me. I giggled despite my dire situation. I watched as Eduard helped Latvia into the passenger seat of Poland's car. He turned back around to tell us to hurry, but instead his eyes widened in fear.

"Toris!" he yelled, scared of what was behind us. Both Toris and Feliks' heads turned but they were pushed roughly away from me. I cried out in pain as I was pulled into someone's large chest. My back screamed as pressure was applied to the wounds.

"Did you really think I would let you get away?" a heavy Russian accent growled out. I whimpered at the sound, fearing at what was to become of us all. I watched as Toris stood up, anger flashing in his normally calm, peaceful blue green eyes.

"Leave her alone Russia. Take me. Take me in there place," he pleaded, pushing Feliks and Eduard towards the car. I saw his eyes flicking from me back to Ivan. My heart jumped into my throat at what he was proposing.

"No Toris!" I shook my head as tears fell freely from my eyes. "Please don't do it! Just go!"

"You in place of them?" Ivan mused. "is it worth losing three for one?" I was trembling in the Russian's arms, unable to speak because of the growing pain in my back.

"I'll do whatever you want and take whatever you force upon me," the Lithuanian replied coolly. I could imagine the sadistic grin spreading across my captives face.

"Da, I think that will work." He threw me forward and I landed haphazardly in Toris' arms.

"T-Toris… you c-can't go," I begged, "I'll n-never see you again." I was watching him through my tears and his whole image was fuzzy. I didn't want this to be how I saw him. "P-please."

"Shh _. It'll be alright," he murmured, "I'll see you sooner than you think. Take care of her Feliks," he said, handing me carefully over to the Pole. I failed to notice the worried glance they shared.

"No T-Toris…" I beseeched, trying to reach out for him. I managed to grab his shirt, but he was snatched out of my grasp.

"It'll be okay _. I swear!" he called, his voice fading as he was dragged into Ivan's large, cold, empty house.

"Like, come on _. Let's get out of here," Feliks muttered, helping me into his car. I tried to struggle against Poland, but it proved to be too much for my back. I practically fell into the car and slumped against Estonia. I sobbed onto the poor nations shoulder as Feliks went around and got into the driver's seat. As the care started, the pain in my back seemed to intensify and my heart ached with loss. I continued crying until I passed out and lay limp in Estonia's arms.

"Where is she? I have to see her!"

"Like chillax. She's right in here." I breathed in deep, trying not to choke on the mix of perfumes and nail polish smells. I heard a door open and a sharp intake of breath. I buried my face into the pillow my head was laying on. I realized lazily I was on my stomach.

"_." I tried breathing normally and turned my head toward the voice. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his blue eyes were filled with tears and a deep, unsettling fear. He had a few bruises along his pale skin and a cut on his lip, but besides that he seemed unscathed.

"Toris," I whispered. He walked over to me and knelt down. I leaned into his touch as he brushed his knuckles down the side of my face. "How…" I trailed off, tears bubbling to my eyes.

"I'll tell you later, but right now you need to rest," he replied, gently running his fingers through my hair. "I promise I'll be right here when you wake up. Go ahead and sleep," he whispered. I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "I love you _."

"I love you too, Toris."

~A Few Months Later~

Toris woke up earlier than usual, stretching as he slowly blinked sleep out of his eyes. He turned over and saw a slim figure facing away from him. He went to pull _ closer to him, but stopped as he saw the top of her bare back and shoulders peeking out above the white sheets.

He swallowed audibly and carefully pulled the bedding down. His eyes took in a battlefield. Scars covered the entire expanse of her back. They were bright, red and angry. Some were older than other. Most of the bruises had faded, making the thick marks stand out all the more. He reached out and just barely brushed his fingers over one of the more terrible disfigurements.

"Mmm, Toris?" _ asked, awakening at the Lithuanian's touch. She turned over, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. "Mmm, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to wipe at his tears with her thumb. He shook his head and pulled her into his chest. She squeaked softly, but wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry I let him touch you," he whispered. _ rubbed gentle circles on his back and looked up at him.

"It's okay dear. I'm safe now and that's all that matter," she mumbled, kissing her way up to his lips. "I love you," she said, kissing him deeply. Lithuania held the girl close and kissed her back tenderly.

"I love you too _. I'm never letting anything happen to you again. I swear," he murmured, vowing to never leave her side again.


End file.
